Love Shack
by Tatiana Belikova
Summary: No, it has nothing to do with the song, not really. A Valentine's Day one-shot outtake from my story Never Too Late. This is Rose and Dimitri's first Valentine's Day together. A cute and fluffy one shot. Reading the story is not necessary but advisable. Title: Love Shack by B-52


Disclaimer: I do not own VA!

RPOV:

I woke up to kisses being peppered all over my face. "Mmm, Comrade," I mumbled, smiling sleepily.

"Good morning, Roza," he murmured, his voice husky. "Happy Valentine's Day."

I blinked my eyes open. "Morning, love. Happy V-day to you too."

Dimitri sighed. "V-day, really?" He wrinkled his nose distastefully.

I chuckled. "Saying Valentine's Day takes too long," I replied.

Dimitri shook his head ruefully. "Come on, Roza, you need to get up."

"Why?" I whined. "It's Friday night, waay too early to be up."

"Technically, it's Saturday, and because we are going somewhere today," he said, getting off the bed.

It was then I noticed that he was dressed and ready to go out. He handed me a cute shirt, black with red swirls over it, one of the prettiest maternity shirts I'd seen.

I raised my eyebrows. "Bra?"

Silently, he handed me one, along with a pair of slacks. My eyebrows rose even higher at the dressy clothes. "Where are we going?" I asked.

Dimitri smiled. "You'll see. Now hurry and get dressed."

I frowned, feeling one of my mood coming. "Dimitri," I whined. "Tell me."

Dimitri grinned and leaned close to my face. "It's a surprise," he breathed, then pecked me on the lips.

Ever since the whole fiasco with Avery finished, he'd been much happier and lighter almost. A huge weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Okay," I grumbled, yanking his shirt off my body and pulling on the clothes he gave me. I hated wearing bras nowadays; my breasts had grown and were super sensitive, causing the bra to always itch and irritate. Not to mention, restraining them put a huge strain on my back and an uncomfortable pressure on my chest.

Once I was dressed, Dimitri took my hand and led me out of the room, a bag in hand.

"What's in there?" I questioned.

Dimitri gave me a mysterious smile. "You'll see."

He led me to a black Jeep. "Ladies first," he said chivalrously, opening the passenger door and helping me in.

"Thank you, kind sir," I smiled, referring to the old joke between us. His smile grew.

The entire campus was silent as everyone was asleep; it was about noon in the human world, midnight in ours.

"You can take a nap on the way there," Dimitri offered as he started the Jeep and began pulling toward the school entrance.

"Okay," I said, yawning. I snuggled deeper into my seat, trying to find a comfortable position, After about ten minutes of this, I gave up with a huff. My lower back was hurting and my stomach was rumbling with hunger.

As if on cue, Dimitri pointed to the glove box. "There's a couple of sandwiches in the glove box," he said. "I figured you'd be too hungry to not eat the whole way there if you didn't sleep."

I frowned at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I opened the glove box and pulled out one of the sandwiches. A water bottle sat in one of the cup holders.

"Just that two hours is a long time for a child and his mother to go without eating, especially when neither have eaten in several hours," he explained patiently. "It's just a prelude to when he's finally here; you'll be up almost every hour to feed him."

I grimaced at the reminder. "Let's not talk about that," I mumbled through a mouthful of food.

Dimitri chuckled. "It's the truth. When Karolina had Paul, no one in the house got any sleep because he would always cry in the middle of the night to be changed or fed, and in the small house, it could be heard in every room."

A gently smile made itself at home as he remembered his family.

"I can't wait to meet them," I said honestly.

Dimitri spared me a glance. "I can't wait for you to meet them either."

The rest of the car ride was spent in relative silence as I was too tired to really hold a conversation. Soft music filtered from the speakers, something about a love shack.

I ended up taking a little power nap, jolting awake as the Jeep pulled to a stop in front of a small diner.

Dimitri turned to me and gave me an apologetic look. "I wanted to take you somewhere fancier, but there really isn't anything that great in Missoula," he explained.

I waved off his apology. "Don't worry, rich places suck. I'd rather got to McDonald's than risk eating pancreas."

Dimitri's rich laughter filled the car and continued even as he helped me out. "Oh, Roza," he said affectionately. "I love you, you know that?"

I grinned up at him. "Yeah, I think you told me a time or two, but it's nice hearing it again."

Dimitri led me to the diner, which was surprisingly homey looking. Few people were there, as it was about two in the afternoon. We sat at a table by the windows. A girl just a few years older than me appeared.

"Hi, I'm Alicia, and I'll be your server today," she said happily. She handed us two menus, her eyes lingering on my stomach. "Oh, you're pregnant! Congratulations!" She gave me a huge smile, seeming to be genuinely happy for me.

I smiled back tentatively. "Thank you," I said sincerely. I was surprised by the warm feeling filling me. I had never before been congratulated on my pregnancy, and hearing it from this innocent human girl filled me with happiness.

"You must be so excited," she gushed, looking between the two of us. "How far along are you?"

I grinned. "Six months or so," I replied. Across the table, Dimitri took my hand. "We're very excited. I can't wait for this little bugger to be out."

Alicia's smile took on a dreamy quality. "You're so lucky. I can't wait to have my baby." She brushed her left hand across her stomach, as if imagining it filled with a child. A glitter on her finger caught my eye.

"You're engaged?" I asked, surprised.

Alicia looked down at her hand and nodded, shy now. "Yeah. As of a week ago." Her face lit up with happiness and love, no doubt remembering the moment.

I felt my face soften and I looked at Dimitri, remembering when he gave me the promise ring that now rested on my finger. He grinned back, no doubting guessing where my thoughts took me.

Alicia shook herself. "Oh, I'm sorry." She blushed. "Um, is there anything you would like to drink while you're ordering?"

"Hot chocolate please," I requested. I'd had the strangest craving for it for the last two days.

"Okay, and you?" She glanced at Dimitri.

Dimitri looked at me thoughtfully. "I'll have black tea, if you have it. Very strong."

Alicia blinked, astonished. "You're Russian?" she asked.

Dimitri nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"So is my grandfather! Oh, he has some Russian tea, and he gets Russian foods imported too," she said excitedly. "In fact, he just made a fresh batch of black bread."

Dimitri grinned. "Really? Then I'll have some of that."

"Okay, and what else?"

Dimitri shrugged. "Surprise me."

Alicia turned to me. "How about you?"

I smiled. "I'll have whatever he's having."

Alicia nodded eagerly. "Okay, coming right up."

Once she was gone, I grinned up at Dimitri. "You know, I think she was the first woman to not flirt with you. I like her."

Dimitri chuckled. "Of course you do," he said, amused.

In no time at all, the drinks arrived. We waited patiently for our food to come, talking about light things, like Russia and his family.

"I really can't wait for you to meet them," Dimitri said, his face aglow.

"What if they won't like me?" I asked, nervous.

Dimitri waved that off. "They'll love you."

Ivan kicked my stomach. I placed my hand over the spot, smiling gently. "I can't wait to meet this little one either."

Dimitri looked at my stomach lovingly. "I can't wait to meet him too." He moved to my side of the table and sat next to me in the bench style seat. "We love you, little Ivan," he cooed, rubbing my tummy.

I gazed at him. "You will make such a wonderful father," I murmured.

Dimitri glanced up, face hopeful. "Do you really think so?"

I ran my hand through his hair. "I know so," I whispered back.

Our moment was interrupted by the placement of plates. Dimitri leaned away from my stomach, facing the food.

"Oh, sorry," Alicia said apologetically. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

We both waved her off. "I'm kind of glad you did," I joked. "Mama bear and her cub are starving here."

Dimitri shook his head. "When aren't you hungry?"

"Hey, I take offense to that," I cried out.

Dimitri gave a low laugh. "It's not a bad thing, love. It's a very good thing, actually. It means you and Ivan are healthy, and that's all I want." He picked up my hand and planted a kiss on the back of it, causing me to giggle and blush like a little school girl.

When I looked up again, Alicia had disappeared. I assumed she felt like she was intruding. I focused on the food then, some kind of thick stew in a bowl next to a plate with stuffed bell peppers.

I inhaled. "Mm, smells so good," I groaned out.

"Eat up," Dimitri said lightly.

We ate our meal in silence, mainly because I was too busy stuffing my face to really talk. The food was absolutely delicious; the bell peppers were super soft, filled with a mixture of beef and rice, seasoned to perfection. The stew was incredibly good, thick and filled with hunks of meat. Though the portions weren't huge, the food filled me up quickly.

"Mm," I groaned out again. "I don't think any five star restaurant could have beat that."

Dimitri's eyes twinkled. "Would you like to get dessert?"

I thought about it for a moment, patting my stomach. "I supposed I can fit it," I finally said.

"What would you like?"

"Ice cream cake," I said immediately. I suddenly wanted ice cream cake very, very much. Just the thought of it made my mouth water.

Minutes later, Alicia came out of the kitchen with a huge piece of cake. "Oh, I think I love you," I sighed, staring in awe at the cake. Fudge frosting on top of chocolate ice cream with a layer of cookie crumbled and then vanilla.

"Will you share, Roza?" Dimitri asked.

I considered for a moment before relenting. "Okay, you can, I suppose."

Between the two of us, we somehow managed to devour the whole monstrous slice.

Once the dishes were clear, Dimitri pulled out a box from his pocket. "Happy Valentine's Day, Roza," he mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Oh, thank you, Dimitri," I said, tears welling up. "Oh, but I didn't get you anything."

Dimitri waved it off. "I really don't want anything. I just got something for you because I thought you would like it." He gave me the cutest smile I had ever seen on his face.

I tore open the wrapping eagerly. "Oh, Dimitri, it's sooo cute!" I gushed as I unveiled the cutest teddy bear I had ever seen. It was super soft and fluffy, a gorgeous dark brown that reminded me of his hair. I hugged it close to my chest. "I love it. I love _you!_" I leaned up and gave him a huge hug and a bis kiss.

"That's not all," Dimitri said, eyes shining.

Curious, I dug deeper into the box and unearthed a small box. _Tiffany's _it said in swirling writing. My breath caught. I opened the box slowly to reveal a pair of earrings with a ruby dripping from each one.

"Dimitri," I whispered, eyes wide.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

My eyes shot up to his. "Like it?" My voice came out high pitched. "Like it? I love it!"

"Oh," Dimitri breathed out. "Good."

"This must have cost you a fortune," I mumbled.

Dimitri waved it off. "Every penny was worth it to see you happy."

Using the window as a mirror, I carefully took out the studs that were in my ears now and put in the ones Dimitri gave me. I stared at my reflection for a moment. It seemed so silly to think it, but the earrings seemed to give me a more dignified air. I seemed more like a young lady than a teenager. My neck seemed longer, my hair neater. The rubies seemed to reflect in my eyes, giving them an odd glow. My stomach didn't seem a thing of pain but wonder, one borne out of love. And that's when I realised that it was something borne of love. Maybe not the conceiving of the child, but my child had grown surrounded by love, not only my own but that of Dimitri. Dimitri really, truly was the father, and we truly were a family.

"Thank you, Comrade," I whispered. Turning back around.

His breath caught. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

Our lips met in a sweet kiss, one that filled me with pure joy, so much so that it spilled out of my eyes in the form of tears.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked, capturing a tear.

I shook my head, grinning. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

Dimitri took me to a movie next. I didn't pay much attention to the film itself, content with cuddling with Dimitri. For the first time ever, I was able to act like any other teenager and make out with my boyfriend in the dark of the theater. Of course, any other couple doing the same thing were the farthest thing from us, but it's the thought that counted.

After the movie, we just wandered around the town, hanging out in the park for a little while when my feet got too sore.

By the time the sun was setting, I was dead on my feet. Dimitri had to actually carry me to the hotel where we would be staying for the night. We got several looks, most of them amused.

"Were you hoping for something, Comrade?" I teased him.

Dimitri shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "No, Roza, nothing more than spending a day with my girlfriend."

I wrinkled my nose. "It seems so mundane to use that term."

Dimitri shrugged as much as he could with me in his arms. "I like mundane. And boring. Very boring. It means there's no life threatening excitement. Which means you're safe. Besides, isn't that what you are?"

I shrugged. "I supposed so. Dimitri Belikov, my boyfriend," I joked.

Dimitri smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Once we reached our room, all I wanted was to fall into bed and sleep.

"Is there anything you want to do tomorrow?" Dimitri asked, taking off his shoes.

I shook my head. "Not really. Maybe sleep. Sleep sounds good." I fell backward onto the bed.

"Okay. I hadn't planned anything, so I was just making sure. We need to get back on the night schedule."

I nodded, having no energy to respond. My eyes closed of their own accord.

I sensed Dimitri moving around and heard him lighting a lighter. The scent of cinnamon filled the air. I felt the bed dip next to me as he sat down. He leaned forward and slid my shoes off my feet, then helped me sit up.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken you out for so long," he fretted.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry so much, I won't break," I grumbled back as he helped me sit up. I struggled out of my coat, then my pants. He lifted the shirt over my head as I unhooked my bra. He avoided looking at my chest as he handed me one of his shirts. I hid a smirk. It was nice to know the affect I had on him.

"Lay on your side," he instructed me.

I did as he told me. I heard shuffling behind me before he slithered down to my feet. He rubbed his hands together as I looked on curiously.

"Sorry," he muttered, wincing as if the cold had touched his own feet.

"It's okay," I mumbled back as his hands warmed up.

Dimitri began massaging my feet. I sighed, content. He moved up my legs, leaving them blissfully relaxed.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hands?" I asked groggily.

Dimitri chuckled. "A time or two," he murmured.

He pulled up my shirt to massage my back, tearing a moan out of my throat. "Oh God, that feels so good."

When he finally finished with his massage, my body felt completely relaxed and refreshed.

"Do you want to take a shower?" he asked.

I shook my head, too lazy to get up.

"Okay."

He lifted my shirt over my belly, having pulled it down once he finished. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he had brought the bottle of cocoa butter Mom had purchased me once I started to really show, shortly after her brush with death.

"It'll help you with the stretch marks," she had said.

"It'll be a bit cold," Dimitri murmured.

I steeled myself for it, but it wasn't as cold as it seemed. I fell asleep shortly after he started, the feel of Dimitri's hands rubbing my stomach soothing me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, rejuvenated. Dimitri wasn't next to me, but I could hear him moving around in the living area. I decided to get up and take care of my morning needs.

I had just settled back into bed, still wearing nothing more than Dimitri's shirt, when Dimitri came into the room, a tray filled with food balanced in his hands.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said happily.

"Morning, Comrade," I replied. "Ooh, is that for me?"

Dimitri nodded, setting the tray carefully over my legs, my stomach bulged out too far for it to rest safely on my lap.

"I already ate, so don't worry about me."

"How long have you been up?" I wondered as I dug into the French toast. There was alight sprinkling of sugar on top; no unhealthy syrup this time. There was a side of strawberries and cantaloup, something I had been craving lately.

"Not too long," he said, watching me.

I finished breakfast in record time. After finishing, I was filled with energy, but didn't feel like getting up. I wondered if Dimitri would allow us to explore the physical part of our relationship some more. I blushed just thinking about it.

"What's on your mind, Roza?" Dimitri murmured, brushing a hair out of my face.

Taking a deep breath, I removed the tray off my lap, then crawled onto his.

"This," I whispered, and kissed him.

His reaction was immediate. His lips moved with mine with vigor and I could tell his mind was exactly where mine was. A thrill of excitement flashed down my spine.

The shirt I was wearing disappeared in seconds, followed by his. He wore nothing more than sweats and boxers, driving me insane. I could _feel_ how turned on he was and decided to explore. I trailed my hands down his chest, tracing each muscle with my finger tips. His breath caught as my hand went down his stomach, hesitating at the edge of his pants.

I pulled away from our kiss to glance at him shyly. This was totally new territory for me and he needed to teach me what to do.

Dimitri's breathing was slightly ragged but he seemed to understand what I needed.

"You're doing fine," he panted.

I tugged on his waistband and he took the hint, tugging his sweats down. My breathing stopped as his boxers came into view. My hand shaking, I pulled his boxers down as well.

I couldn't stop staring at _him._ I waited for the fear to hit me, to cringe away, but I felt nothing more than the desire to explore further. I brushed my fingertips across it, curious to see what would happen.

"Roza," Dimitri hissed out.

I pulled away startled.

"No, no, it's fine," he hurried to tack on. "Just...that feels good."

"Oh," I breathed. I brushed my fingers against his member again before wrapping my hand around it. I had no idea what I was doing. Well, I had a vague idea, but I didn't know what Dimitri liked, what he wanted. My lack of knowledge frustrated me and made me uncomfortable. I didn't like asking for help. Besides, this was just awkward.

Dimitri misinterpreted my expression, thinking I wasn't comfortable with touching him.

"You don't have to Roza. Don't do anything you don't want," he soothed me.

I shook my head, frowning. "No, I do want to. I just, I don't know _how."_

"Ooh."

"Mmhmm."

Dimitri wrapped his hand around mine, making me blush. "Like this," he murmured.

I watched, fascinated, as his face contorted with pleasure at my simply touch. His hand fell away to clutch the sheets as I got into the rhythm. It hit me then that this was the first pleasure he had gotten since before he met me that wasn't self-induced. I knew he'd had sex before, so this celibacy must have been difficult.

As I watched him fall apart in my hands, I realised that this day would be a training session of a different kind. Good thing I was an excellent student.

* * *

Well, here's the long awaited one-shot I promised you all! I just finished it today. Sorry for the long wait :/ At least it's here now, right? Thank you for voting for this story! You're all the best! Mwah!

-Tatiana


End file.
